7 días
by Kannaby
Summary: Aki tiene una enfermedad terminal y sólo le restan 7 días de vida, de ahora en adelante ella tratará de vivir al máximo el tiempo que le queda.
1. Diagnóstico

**Hola a todos :D si ya sé que no he terminado mis otras historias :P pero esto es algo así como "un descanso" o así es como lo llamo yo xD esta historia no la voy a abandonar, trataré de actualizar diario y aunque no sea así será un día si y uno no, pero no la voy a dejar. En cuanto la termine seguiré con alguna de las otras, es más o menos para ponerme al corriente xD o algo así jajaja.**

**Bien ahora, esta historia estará estructurada por drabble's o al menos esa es la idea xD si puede que haya un capítulo que sea más largo que un dabble pero trataré de que sea por muy poco. **

**Ahora si, espero les guste y dejen review. Y recuerden una historia + un review = un escritor feliz y ¿qué es un escritor feliz? una actualización segura jajajaja xD**

**PD: Si acaso hay quiénes recuerdan o han leído "La ley de Yoseki" xD**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Diagnóstico_

_._

_._

_._

— Te quedan sólo 7 días de vida.

Aki bajó la mirada y por su mejilla izquierda pudo divisarse como una lágrima caía. Apretó sus dientes y se negó a creer aquello. Tan sólo unas semanas atrás se sentía de maravilla, salía con sus amigas e iba a la escuela tranquilamente, cosas normales de adolescentes.

Hacía días que se había empezado a sentir mal, ella no lo tomó como algo grave, aún así decidió ir al médico; pensando, tal y como sus amigas le dijeron, que sería algo pasajero y que ya pronto estaría bien, justo como antes. No tenían idea de lo equivocadas que estaban.

— Tienes cáncer cerebral avanzado, tu caso es muy especial. Tus síntomas no se manifestaron con la regularidad normal —explicó el médico.

Aki permaneció callada, se sentía realmente vulnerable e interrumpir al médico con preguntas innecesarias sobre su estado no cambiaría nada.

— El cálculo médico no es exacto, es más una aproximación. Pero debido a la evaluación que te he hecho puedo deducir que ese es el tiempo que te queda. Lo siento mucho —terminó el doctor con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza— Sinceramente no me gustaría prescribirte un tratamiento que sólo te debilitaría y que, incluso, pueda acortarte más la vida. Sabiendo lo que te pasa, te aconsejaría vivir al máximo el tiempo que te queda. Sé que no ayuda mucho, pero te lo digo no sólo como médico sino como persona.

La peli verde levantó la vista, cerró sus ojos y sonrió con ternura al médico.

— Gracias por todo —fueron sus palabras antes de salir.

— Es una niña muy valiente —decía un de las dos enfermeras presentes.

— Tal vez por fuera —continuó el doctor— Pero se está muriendo por dentro.


	2. Día 1: las 5 etapas del duelo

**Actualización... actualización xD**

**Antes que nada: Agradezco a Sakura Daishi por su review :D que realmente me alegró el día :3 Aki también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, sólo que al parecer conmigo es un arma de doble filo jajaja y es que yo la quería como protagonista a pesar de todo :)**

**Bueno ya dejo tanta cháchara de mi parte y les dejo el capítulo que espero disfruten :D**

** Y recuerden una historia + un review = un escritor feliz y ¿qué es un escritor feliz? una actualización segura jajajaja xD**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Día 1: las 5 etapas del duelo_

_._

_._

_._

Luego de la visita que tuvo al consultorio del doctor Aki se encerró en su cuarto y no le dijo nada a su madre. Ya era de mañana y ella no había dormido ni un poco. Sólo podía pensar en lo que le habían dicho.

**Negación.**

— Esto no me puede estar pasando —decía la peliverde con lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos, todavía estaba recostada en su cama y miraba perdidamente el techo— No a mi.

** Enojo.**

La chica se levantó y empezó a golpear su cama.

— ¡No! —gritaba— ¡A mi no!

** Negociación.**

— Al menos quiero vivir un poco más —suplicaba en susurros mientras las lágrimas salían como cascadas de sus ojos— Sólo... tengo catorce...

** Depresión.**

Con un álbum de fotos entre sus manos la chica se sentó en una esquina de su habitación, en el suelo.

Lloró y lloró como nunca en su vida y derramó sus lágrimas en cada foto, algunas eran de sus amigos del raimon, otras de sus familiares, y por último, una donde estaba con su madre.

— Gracias...

**Aceptación.**

Aki cerró el álbum y miró detenidamente la pared.

— Gracias por mi vida —una sonrisa se formó en su rostro— Fue muy hermosa, y lo que me queda de ella la viviré intensamente, porque... serán mis últimos días...


	3. Día 2: tratando de acoplarse

**Así es... yo de nuevo xD regreso con un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten.**

**Y recuerden una historia + un review = un escritor feliz y ¿qué es un escritor feliz? una actualización segura jajajaja xD**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

_._

_._

_ ._

_Día 2: tratando de acoplarse_

_._

_._

_._

Era día de escuela y Aki trataba de parecer lo más normal posible, tenía pensado no decir nada sobre lo que le pasaba y no preocupar a nadie.

Desde lo lejano Haruna la saludaba, indicándole que la estaban esperando. Las chicas se encontraban reunidas cerca del campo del fútbol.

— Hola chicas —saludó algo distraída a pesar de sus intentos de verse normal.

— Hola Aki —decía Haruna con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Fuyuka preocupada al notar su estado de ánimo.

— Estoy bien, no se preocupen —dijo ella disimulando.

— Que bueno —habló Natsumi— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué pasa, Natsumi?

— No es nada, Haruna —respondió— Es sólo que... —la pelirrojizo señaló a otro lugar, no muy lejos de donde ellas estaban.

— Ese no es... —intentaba mirar la peliazul pero el sol la cegaba.

— Es Nagumo —culminó Aki.

— ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? —comentó Fuyuka.

— No lo sé, pero ahora viene muy seguido —respondió Haruna.

— No creo que nos interese de todas formas —continuó Natsumi— Por cierto, Aki —la peliverde la miró— ¿Cómo te fue con el médico?

— No era nada grave ¿verdad? —dijo la pelimorado muy segura y Haruna asintió.

— Este...

Aki dudaba, pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil decirle a sus amigas lo que le ocurría? se supone que ellas siempre se apoyaban mutuamente y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Al igual que también sabía que si les decía no iba a hacer más que preocuparlas innecesariamente con algo que ya no podrían cambiar, y que sólo empeoraría las cosas. Según Aki, para poder vivir el tiempo que le queda de la mejor manera, tendría que guardar ese secreto ella sola y sufrir en silencio.

— No, sólo eran dolores de cabeza...

— Lo sabía —llamó la atención Haruna con una palmada— Ahora, hay que planificar sobre los siguientes partidos de fútbol.

Aki sonreía y asentía a todo lo que las otras le indicaban, pero, a pesar del apoyo que ellas sin darse cuenta le daban, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le ocurría, sin duda atesoraría cada instante junto a sus amigas, ya que pronto, muy pronto, no las volvería a ver.


	4. Día 3: ¿encuentro casual?

**Hola a todo aquél que me haga feliz leyendo :D espero les guste el capítulo. Ahora es que empieza lo bueno, según yo jajajaja xD**

**Y recuerden una historia + un review = un escritor feliz y ¿qué es un escritor feliz? una actualización segura jajajaja xD**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Día 3: ¿encuentro casual?_

_._

_._

_._

_"Otro día, menos tiempo"._

Ese era el pensamiento de Aki mientras recorría el camino de regreso a su casa, no exactamente de la forma normal, tomaba uno que otro desvío y cabe desctacar que eran los mas largos. Ella quería recorrer lo más posible, regresar a su casa ahora no era su mejor opción y ese tipo de caminatas le traían recuerdos.

Como cuando practicaba fútbol junto a los niños de preescolar con Endo.

_Endo..._

Aki suspiró, no era momento para pensar en él. Aunque sonara egoísta, era momento de pensar en ella y sólo en ella.

Colocó su mano contra su pecho y trató de reprimir sus lágrimas, ya había llorado mucho, demasiado. No se percató de cuando, pero sintió como perdía sus fuerzas y caía lentamente, todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Aki parpadeó un par de veces, se levantó con dificultad y pudo divisar una habitación de hospital.

— No deberías hacer eso —dijo un chico recostado de la puerta del cuarto.

— Nagumo —susurró Aki— ¿Qué pasó?

— Te desmayaste —respondió el doctor que venía entrando.

— Ya veo.

No hubo necesidad de preguntar más, la peliverde sabía muy bien por qué se había desmayado. El doctor le pidió al pelirrojo que saliera un momento, el chico obedeció de mala gana y los dejó solos.

Aki le explicó un poco sobre su enfermedad y el doctor le recetó unas pastillas, sumado a una explicación de como había llegado ahí.

— Ese chico pelirrojo te trajo —le dijo.

Luego de un poco de papeleo, a Aki le dieron el alta y Nagumo salió junto a ella.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó algo curiosa.

— A-andaba por ahí. Eso es todo —respondió con las mejillas algo coloradas.

— Bueno, gracias —Aki se volteó y se dispuso a irse, pero el chico la tomó por el brazo.

— Espera —dijo mirando hacia cualquier lado— Creo que es mejor que te acompañe —ella lo miró— Es sólo por precaución —atinó a decir.

— De acuerdo...

Luego de una larga caminata a la casa de la chica y un gran silencio, Nagumo la dejó en la puerta y se fue como vino. Aki lo miraba a lo lejos todavía algo sorprendida.

— Que extraño...


	5. Día 4: mala suerte

**Hola a todos :) ya sé que estoy algo atrasada (mucho xD) pero al fin traigo la continuación :D espero les guste.**

**Y recuerden una historia + un review = un escritor feliz y ¿qué es un escritor feliz? una actualización segura jajajaja xD**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Día 4: mala suerte_

_._

_._

_._

— Ya es tarde —decía la peliverde que, a pesar de su situación, aún seguía yendo a la escuela.

La chica salió de golpe de su casa y casi se cae al notar a alguien esperándola.

— No deberías correr así.

— Es que se me hizo tarde —se excusó— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine por seguridad —respondió cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Por... seguridad? —repitió ella— Si es por lo de ayer...

— Vamos —interrumpió y ella se quedó callada— Dijiste que era tarde, así que mejor vallámonos de una vez.

— Está bien.

Aki caminó a su lado sin siquiera mirar a la persona que la acompañaba y esperando que el camino se hiciera más corto que de costumbre.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó aquella persona con una voz que carecía de emociones.

— S-si —sonrió para probarlo— Es que no había desayunado bien.

No hubo respuesta. Ella podía asegurar que no se había tragado su excusa.

Al poco rato llegaron y Aki se sintió más aliviada.

— Gracias por acompañarme —dijo ella intentando entrar al edificio, pero debido a la rapidez que empleó se resbaló. Cerró los ojos rápidamente, esperando caer, sin embargo, su acompañante ya se había encargado de que eso no pasara— G-gracias —continuó mientras se terminaba de levantar.

— Deberías ver por donde vas —fueron sus palabras antes de retirarse.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —se preguntaba Aki.

— Hola —saludaron a la chica.

— Hola Haruna.

— ¿Ese era Nagumo?

— Si.

— ¿Y qué hacía aquí?

— Te lo digo luego —respondió entre suspiros— Vamos a clases.

Y así ambas se fueron. La peliverde no había notado que le faltaba algo importante.

— Pastillas ¿eh? —decía el pelirrojo sosteniendo un frasquito— Ella no se dio cuenta de que se le cayó. ¿Para qué serán? —el chico cerró los ojos por un momento— De una forma u otra lo sabré —lanzó el frasco al aire y al instante lo atrapó para luego empezar a caminar.


	6. Día 5: una tarde divertida

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Día 5: una tarde divertida_

_._

_._

_._

Era sábado en la tarde, por lo tanto no había escuela. Aki no sabía si salir o quedarse en casa, a pesar de todas las insistencias de su madre porque saliera a divertirse. Aún así ella se encontraba sola y de tal forma no le gustaría ir a ningún lugar.

_Ding dong..._

Tocaron el timbre y ella fue a abrir.

— ¿Eh? —articuló al notar a cierto pelirrojo en su puerta, una vez más.

— ¿Tienes planes? —preguntó de imprevisto.

— Este... no, pero...

— Pues ahora si —sin previo aviso la tomó de la mano y la sacó de su casa, ella sólo alcanzó a avisarle a su madre que volvería pronto.

Por ahora ambos caminaban en silencio, era igual que las otra veces.

— ¿Por qué me sacaste de la casa? —rompió Aki el silencio mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

— Es sábado.

— Esa no es excusa. ¡Me tomaste desprevenida! —expresó con cierto enojo en su voz.

— Hump. Dudo mucho que hubieses preferido quedarte haciendo nada —se encogió de hombros.

— Aún así...

— Llegamos —interrumpió.

La peliverde parpadeó un par de veces. Era un parque de diversiones, no era porque no le gustara, pero no se imaginó eso del pelirrojo.

— ¿Quieres entrar o no?

— Si —sonrió a pesar de la brusquedad en la palabras del chico. Nagumo desvió la mirada.

Toda la tarde estuvieron subiendo a distintas atracciones. Comieron algodón de azúcar y palomitas de maíz, en su efecto contrastantes, pero ambas deliciosas. Jugaron juegos de tiro al blanco y Nagumo los perdió todos, a diferencia de Aki, quién ganó dos de los tres que visitaron.

Justo ahora se encontraban en la torre de metal.

— Esto fue muy divertido —comentó Aki muy alegre, observando el atardecer.

— Te lo dije —sonrió arrogante Nagumo, que se encontraba a su lado.

Aki soltó una risita.

— Si, mejor que quedarme en casa "haciendo nada" —copió al pelirrojo en sus antiguas palabras.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó y ella volvió a reír.

— Gracias.

— No importa —desvió la mirada.

— Claro que si ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Eso no es importante.

Ella sonrió con ternura.

— Está bien —dijo y continuó observando al sol marcharse.

_Para mi si es muy importante..._


	7. Día 6: respuestas

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Día 6: respuestas_

_._

_._

_._

Era domingo en la tarde y ese día Nagumo también había ido a buscar a Aki para salir, tomando como referencia el día anterior ella no encontró razón para negarse. Ambos salieron juntos, fueron a comer al Rairaiken, platicaron un rato y luego se sentaron por el parque más cercano.

Aki se mecía en uno de los columpios y él sólo la observaba desde el columpio vecino.

— Me he divertido mucho —dijo ella, entre subidas y bajadas.

Él no respondió.

— Al menos sonríe —continuó aún sonriente.

Tampoco hubo respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó deteniendo el movimiento.

Nagumo sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y Aki se lo arrebató.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —decía ya levantada.

El pelirrojo permaneció con la cabeza baja.

— ¿Para qué son? —fue directo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

— Para nada importante —respondió desviando la mirada.

— No mientas.

— ¿Qué?

Nagumo se levantó.

— Son... sólo para migraña —dijo observando el suelo.

El silencio permaneció un momento. Nagumo suspiró.

— Dime la verdad.

— Esa es la verdad.

— Hablé con tu médico, el que te atendió la vez que te desmayaste —confesó.

— ¿Ya lo sabes? —preguntó Aki, esperando una respuesta negativa.

— Si... estás enferma, tienes cáncer ¿verdad? —dijo y miró hacia otro lado.

Ella asintió levemente.

— Debiste decírmelo...

— ¿Por eso hiciste todo esto? —interrumpió ella.

— Claro que no. Yo...

— ¡¿Porque te doy lástima?!

Aki le lanzó el frasquito y este lo golpeó en el pecho, luego cayó al suelo y el pelirrojo lo observó. Decidió tomarlo y se lo entregó, pero ella respondió golpeando su mano, lo cual provocó que el frasco cayera de nuevo.

— Aki tu... me...

El chico no continuó al notar como ella, enojada, se marchaba de aquél lugar.

— _Aki..._


	8. Día 7: el último (Parte I)

**... Yo... sé que dije que no tardaría con las actualizaciones -_-U pero se me fue de las manos xD por eso vengo confiada de que no me matarán y les traigo doble capítulo para compesar.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

_Día 7: el último (Parte I)_

.

.

.

— El tiempo pasa volando —decía la peliverde sentada en el patio trasero de su casa, obsevando a las aves. Una se detuvo en su mano— ¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó y esta salió volando— Debe ser lindo volar...

El sonido del timbre interrumpió aquella escena. Aki se levantó y fue a abrir. Al mirar por el pequeño agujero quién tocaba, perdió totalmente las ganas de dejarle pasar.

_Nagumo..._

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó recostada en la puerta y con la cabeza baja.

— Abre la puerta —dijo él desde afuera.

— No.

— Por favor, solo será un momento.

— ¡No! —volvió a negar.

— Al menos, déjame explicarte...

Pasaron varios segundos, Aki no respondía. Eso impacientó más al pelirrojo. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo tranquilizó.

Ambos fueron al patio trasero de la casa y se sentaron cerca de un gran árbol que les daba sombra. La peliverde permanecía en silencio, sin mirarlo.

— Aki... —articuló Nagumo ante la indiferecia de la chica. Ella lo miró y él se quedó callado, aquella mirada lo dejó frío. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó:— Yo no hice todas esas cosas porque te tenga lástima, lo hice porque...

Haruya no terminó su frase, no encontraba las palabras.

— ¿Por qué? no lo entiendo ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso, por alguien... como yo? —dijo ella con pequeñas lágrimas.

— Aki tu me gustas —soltó sin anestesia— Sé que te has dado cuenta de he ido a tu secundaria y es por ti, porque... quería verte.

Las lágrimas intentaban escapar de los ojos del pelirrojo, pero él trataba de mantenerse fuerte.

— Es por eso que estuve contigo estos días... porque no puedo soportar la idea que te vayas sin... sin que yo... —intentaba hablar pero las palabras no le salían.

Aki lo abrazó y sonrió con ternura, si, ahora lo entendía bien.

— Está bien —dijo mirándolo a los ojos— Gracias...

— Aki... yo...

— ¿Quieres hacer algo por mi? —preguntó y él asintió levemente— Entonces... cierra los ojos.

La miro un momento para después obedecer. Al instante los abrió al sentir el beso de la peliverde, algo que significaba mucho, a pesar de ser en la frente.

— Eso es para agradecerte.

— ¿El beso?

Aki asintió.

— No será el último ¿verdad? —comentó él y ambos empezaron a reír.

Kino detuvo sus risas y su mirada se tornó melancólica.

— Lo siento, Nagumo.

Él deseó no saber a qué se refería, pero lo entendió mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

— Este... es el último —dijo viendo hacia el frente y cuando Aki asintió soltó varias lágrimas— Ya veo.

La peliverde negó.

— No te preocupes por mi, yo... tu hiciste estos días más felices de lo que yo pudiera haber hecho, en serio te lo agradezco, ahora más que nunca se... que puedo irme en paz —afirmó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Nagumo sonrió en respuesta.

_— Como me gustaría creer eso..._


	9. Día 7: el último (Parte II)

**Un poco corto, pero cuenta xD**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Día 7: el último (Parte II)_

_._

_._

_._

Nagumo pasó todo el tiempo que pudo junto a Aki, decir que no les había costado despedirse sería mentir. El chico solo aceptó irse cuando ya era de noche y todo estaba oscuro.

_Ya no te veré más..._

— Nagumo... —llamó ella cuando el de ojos ámbar recién había salido. Él se detuvo y la miró atento— Gracias...

— Deberías dejar de decirme eso, ya me lo se de memoria —bromeó un poco para tratar de aligerar el ambiente. Y aunque su sonrisa parecía verdadera, solo fingía por ella.

— Está bien.

Se despidieron con un último abrazo y el pelirrojo tomó su camino. Ambos sabían muy bien lo que pasaría después.

Aki regresó a su habitación, en su escritorio tenía una caja llena de cartas. Luego de hablar con su madre le encomendó la tarea de entregar cada una cuando ella ya no estuviera. La señora Kino soltaba una lágrima con cada palabra que su hija le decía, pero prometió cumplir su deseo.

— Gracias mamá —le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Y, entre sollozos su madre le repondió:

— No, gracias a ti, hija.

Fingir que estaba lista para aquello era lo único que le daba fuerza a su madre, Aki sabía perfectamente que por dentro estaba destrozada, no quería ni imaginar la forma en que ocurriría, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que no huiría, lo afrontaría y lucharía hasta el último minuto, o al menos eso esperaba.

Cerró los ojos y se detuvo a esperar lo peor...


	10. Dia ¿8?: mal pronóstico y esperanza

**N/A: **Hola, antes que nada, agradezco a los nuevos lectores, sus favs, follows, comentarios y a todo aquél que sigue esta historia. Ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última actualización. Espero les guste y me dejen al menos un review.

Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo no tardará tanto :)

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Día ¿8?: mal pronóstico y esperanza._

_._

_._

_._

La chica se removió en su cama. Bostezó un par de veces, se levantó de la misma forma en que lo hacía todos los días: acomodó su sabanas, se estiró y se fue directo al baño.

Se miró un momento al espejo, de pronto su cara expresó sorpresa y un pequeño grito salió de su boca. Corrió tan rápido como pudo a ver el calendario. No se había equivocado, según este ella ya llevaba los siete completos, los días que según le quedaban.

— Estoy... ¿viva?

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta, pero al instante marcó un número en su celular.

— _ ¿Aki? _

— Si, soy yo, Nagumo —dijo ella de lo más alegre.

Desde el otro lado del teléfono se encontraba un chico realmente sorpredido, pero eso no le quitaba su felicidad. Debido a su estado se le resbaló el teléfono pero pudo tomarlo antes de que cayera.

— _ ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo es que...?_

— No lo sé —interrumpió la peliverde— Pero sigo aquí. Voy a ir a ver al médico, quiero saber si me puede dar algún tratamiento.

— _¡Yo te acompaño!_ —se apresuró a decir.

Aki sonreía por sus palabras, le respondió un sonoro "si" y al poco rato ambos se fueron al hospital.

El doctor estaba sorprendido, casi aseguraba que le había pronosticado un par de días extra, pero la chica estaba incluso más viva que los pacientes que él daba de alta.

— Estas son excelentes noticias —aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

Les dijo que iniciarían pronto un tratamiento para Aki y que probablemente se extendería su vida. Buenas noticias para alguien que ya no tenía tiempo.

Aki dejó caer una lágrima, esta vez de felicidad. Para ella un día más, significaba mucho, significaba _esperanza._


	11. Tragedia

**N/A: **Actualizo~

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Tragedia_

_._

_._

_._

Con una felicidad que rebozaba, Nagumo llegó al Sun Garden. Un Suzuno muy confundido le preguntó por qué y él le respondió que algún día lo entendería, susurrando para si mismo la mejor parte, cuando se enamorara.

Midorikawa dudó en preguntar y Hiroto les repetía que si el pelirrojo estaba feliz, entonces no tenían por qué andar preocupándose.

Tanta felicidad le dio dificultad para poder dormir, pero él sólo pensaba en ella y en que pronto estaría mejor, muy pronto.

Al día siguiente y con muy poca pelea ganada contra el insomnio, el chico aún estaba enérgico. Desayunó rápido y le pidió al albino que fuera con él a visitar a alguien. La duda lo invadió así que aceptó.

Nada más y nada menos que la casa de Aki era su destino. Ella le había dicho que fuera a verla y por supuesto que él no se negaría.

El ambiente se tornó extraño por un momento, había mucha gente reunida por ahí y los murmullos no cesaban. Fuusuke prefirió hacer caso omiso y continuó, al contrario de Haruya que estaba algo intranquilo.

Las sospechas del pelirrojo salieron a flote al notar otra multitud de gente justo en el frente de la casa de la chica.

No pudo más, corrió y corrió, adentrándose cada vez más. A pesar de los tropiezos y los gritos de Suzuno porque se detuviera él siguió.

Escuchaba a las personas hablar:

_"Pobrecita"_

_"Era tan joven"_

_"Es una pena lo que le pasó"_

Un pedazo de su corazón se rompió al ver a las mánagers del equipo Raimon llorando de forma desconsolada, a los integrantes del equipo tratando de calmarlas y resistiendo sus propios impulsos por llorar.

_Todo estaba corfirmado._

Giró su cabeza un momento. Observó desde donde estaba la puerta del cuarto de Aki. Quería ir, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Suzuno lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

— Es mejor para ti que no vayas —fueron sus palabras.

El chico apretó sus dientes y desvió la mirada. Se quedó estático, pero lo obedeció. Se sentaron lejos de todos. Donde el calor de la soledad los invadiera. Nagumo lo intentó, trató de resistir, sus intentos fueron en vano, las lágrimás salieron.

Suzuno sólo podía observar. Momentos como este era en los que se sentía más impotente, pero sabía que sólo quedarse y acompañarlo, era suficiente para Nagumo.

Cuando el llanto se detuvo y el pelirrojo ya estaba más tranquilo. Una mujer, cuyo estado se veía más deplorable que el propio, se acercó a él.

— _La mamá de Aki_ —pensó.

— Ella la escribió para ti —le entregó una pequeña carta— Gracias.

— ¿Eh? —alcanzó a pronunciar.

— Gracias por hacerla tan feliz estos últimos días.

Observó a la mujer irse. ¿En serio él había hecho algo? ¿En serio ella fue verdaderamente feliz en algún momento?

— Vámonos a casa...


	12. Funeral

**N/A: **No tengo nada...

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Funeral._

_._

_._

_._

Nagumo se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, se vistió de una forma presentable, de color negro. Suzuno, Hiroto y Midorikawa decidieron acompañarlo. Después de todo, ellos eran sus amigos.

Se fueron en auto al cementerio. El viaje más silencioso que tuvo en la vida.

Desde el día anterior no había soltado aquella carta, aún para el funeral la tenía en sus manos.

La ceremonia comenzó y ellos llegaron justo a tiempo. Todos estaban ahí, integrantes del Raimon, mánagers, también otros equipos de los cuáles Nagumo ni siquiera recordó sus nombres.

_"Aquí descansa Aki Kino"_

Las cuatro palabras de la tumba de la peliverde a las que Haruya les prestó más atención.

Al termino del evento, Nagumo fue a ver a los padres de Aki, conversaron un poco hasta que estos tuvieron que irse. Los únicos que quedaban allí eran los cuatro chicos del Sun Garden.

El pelirrojo contempló esa tumba largo rato y cuando los otros le dieron el aviso de que debían irse, dejó una rosa blanca.

Sólo una persona estaba en su mente.

Durante el viaje de regreso a casa: _Aki._

En el Sun Garden: _ Aki._

Mientras cenaba: _Aki._

Cuando se iba a dormir: _Aki._

Al levantarse: Aki.

En el desayuno: _Aki._

— ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? —preguntó al aire aún sentado en la mesa. Observó los árboles desde la ventana y suspiró.

Las hojas ya estaban empezando a caer y su color era rojizo.

— _Esta época_ —pensó con tristeza.

Se levantó y con tranquilidad fue a su habitación. Ahí estaba: la carta.

La tomó y procedió a sentarse afuera en las escaleras, junto con la agradable brisa. Abrió el sobre y le dio un vistazo rápido, era un párrafo pequeño, eso le sorprendió. Él esperaba algo más extenso, quizás ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le gustaba leer, pero aquello era mucho menos de lo que acostumbraba.

Empezó a leer...


	13. Otoño

**N/A: **Hola, al fin ha llegado el capítulo final de esta historia, algo que comenzó una vez que me llegó de repente la inspiración, fui creando de a poco y terminé hasta ahora. Creí tener el final listo desde hace mucho, pero hoy, justo cuando estaba por subirlo me di cuenta de que no era el final que debería tener esta historia, así que le di un cambio repentino y así es como ha quedado, definitivamente me alegra no haberlo subido la primera vez.

No estoy segura de si los conmoverá la carta de Aki, en lo personal a mi me pareció bastante adecuada, pero yo la escribí así que no creo poder opinar. Además de que antes de hacerla leí otra historia que me hizo llorar como una tonta y me llegó al corazón, así que podría decirse que ya estaba afectada emocionalmente. La historia se llama "Angel" de "violetaotakugirl" y la recomiendo totalmente.

Si algún aprendizaje, enseñanza o si simplemente los ha dejado pensando este fic, estaré más que complacida, nada me gustaría más que eso.

No sé si se pueda clasificar como Longfic al estar estructurada por Drabbles, pero igualmente es una historia de más de un capítulo y además la primera con esa denominación que termino y eso me pone un poco sentimental porque me encariñé mucho con ella. Por otro lado, ha sido el primer Nagumo x Aki largo que he hecho -y el primero que existe, creo yo jajaja-

Agradezco a todos los que han seguido esta historia desde que comenzó, en el transcurso y hasta el final. Ustedes saben que los aprecio y que con sus comentarios, favs y follows me hacen feliz en cada actualización.

¡Que viva el Nagaki!

Bien, eso es todo de mi parte.

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Otoño_

_._

_._

_._

_"Cuando el otoño llega las hojas se vuelven rojizas y... cuando se va, nuevas hojas llegan; el año, junto al resto de sus estaciones, también suceden para que, una vez más, el otoño llegue..._

_Esto es solo un trozo de poesía, pero resume mucho lo que te quiero decir. Ahora, voltea la hoja."_

Nagumo se sorprendió un poco al darle vuelta y también le extrañó el hecho de no hacerlo antes. Sin embargo y ya que eso no importaba realmente, continuó con su lectura, la cual sería un poco más extensa esta vez.

_"No quiero que llores por mi..."_

— No estoy llorando —dijo en un susurro mientras se secaba una lágrima.

_"No quiero que estés triste. Mira a tu alrededor y recuerda que la vida, a pesar de ser dura, también es hermosa y el sufrimiento que alguna vez experimentaste equivale a la felicidad que luego tendrás. No decaigas porque cuando la vida te sonríe tu debes devolverle la sonrisa. Cuando yo lo necesité alguien también me sonrió, yo no lo vi venir, no supe darme cuenta al inicio, y en el transcurso no supe reaccionar, pero sé que al final también sonreí, aquél que me sonrió fuíste tu. _

_Te agradezco, porque no importa cuanto finjas con los demás tu corazón puede llegar a ser tan grande y bondadoso como tu decidas que lo sea. ¿Si estoy triste? ¿me arrepiento de algo? no... porque, sin importar lo que pasó, al final tuve la oportunidad, la suerte y la dicha de conocer a alguien como tu, ahora tu eres mi felicidad. Vive Nagumo, vive la vida porque solo tendrás una, y no te preocupes por mi que yo ya viví la mía y luego de estos últimos siete días ya no tengo de qué quejarme._

_Y encima de todo eso, todavía tengo algo más que pedirte, mi último deseo y lo más importante..."_

— Te gustan las rosas blancas ¿no, Aki? —quitó un par de hojas que se acumularon encima de la tumba— No te preocupes, me encargaré de todas estas hojas —dijo con una sonrisa— Por cierto, hoy es tu aniversario, por eso mismo, te traje algo.

Despacio y con cuidado colocó un objeto justo frente a la tumba.

— Cumplí lo que me pediste y esta vez, es mi turno de agradecerte...

Junto a la tumba de Aki, una foto ocupaba un pequeño lugar. Tres personas retratadas en ella, un Nagumo ahora adulto junto a una hermosa mujer que parecía ser su esposa y una niña notablemente pequeña, de una edad que podría ser determinada en meses y cuyo nombre podía leerse en el collar que portaba, Aki.

.

.

.

_"Sé feliz..."_


End file.
